


chocobro’s kinks

by kingsglaive



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, Female genitalia, Multiple Orgasms, Older Noctis Lucis Caelum, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Power Play, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism, Will add tags as I update, all chapters will include older chocobro’s
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 20:06:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18506140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingsglaive/pseuds/kingsglaive
Summary: smutty drabbles filled with all of the chocobro’s many kinks. each chapter will include a different chocobro, with a few kinks in each chapter.





	chocobro’s kinks

**Author's Note:**

> music: dangerous woman - ariana grande

Power Play | Spanking | Voyeurism | Multiple Orgasm Torture

Being the King, he secretly loved having a sense of power and influence over others -making them bend and fold to his every whim. You learned that when he requested that when in the bedroom, you call him your King. He took power over you as he holds you up against a wall, on the hood of the Regalia, anywhere, as he thrusted into you. He wore a satisfied smirk as something as simple as his touch made you shiver with excitement. Your body already subconsciously knew his touch, reacting as it should.

He would take this kink out on you in a multitude of ways. Sometimes he’d make you wear a special leather collar lined with swarovski crystals, with your name engraved in the metal plating. The collar would give him a sense of pride, making it so that in the bedroom, you were his and his alone.

On some nights he’d make you beg for his touch, his tongue, his cock. The sweet sound of your desperate voice pleading, “please Sir, let me please you. Let me serve you and your cock. Let me give you pleasure.”

_ 

“Eight,” spank, “nine,” spank, “and ten,” spank.

If you pleasured yourself without your King’s permission or wore a revealing outfit without panties, you’d find yourself bent over his lap while he sat on his throne.

Tears welled in your eyes as he continued spanking you. He had just finished counting to ten, which was supposed to be the last of your punishment. That was, if you had just stopped your dammed squirming. So he decided to keep going until you calmed down.

At every smack to your ass, you’d cry out and make a feeble attempt to escape the punishment. His strong arms would then yank you back into place on his lap, muttering one sentence into your ear, “the less you struggle, the faster this will be over and you’ll get to cum for me again.”

_ 

He loves the risk and excitement of getting caught in the act. To him it’s not embarrassing, it’s a statement - that you are his and his alone, and vice versa.

The first night that he showed his love of risk was when the two of you were on a date night. You were celebrating the return of light to Insomnia, so you went to one of the most prestigious establishments in the Crown City.

Noctis always loved being passionate, loving and physical during dates - giving gentle touches and keeping eye contact with his love. He would hold your hands in his, bringing your wrist to his lips to press a kiss to the inside. He would wear a youthful grin on his lips with a joyful expression, nodding along as you spoke about your day.

As the date progressed, his touches became more.. intimate. His fingers would leave trails of heat up your arm, moving in circles and patterns. Minutes later, they would move to the frills of your dress. He would pretend to play with the fabric for a second before slipping his hand underneath the skirt of your dress. His hand was fire on your thigh, making your cheeks flush from his hand moving towards your sensitive skin.

Your eyes darted up to his face, expecting a cocky, confident smirk - but instead he still wore that warm smile. His face remained relaxed as his thumb trailed circles on the soft skin of your inner thigh.

“Noct!” You quietly chastised him with a small laugh and burning cheeks. You swatted his hand away from your thigh before he could move further. “What the hell are you doing?”

“What?” He asked, feigning innocence as his hand moves back under your skirt and his other hand goes to hold both of yours, so you couldn’t slap it away again. The hand that went under your skirt moved to your panties right away, trailing a finger over your fabric covered cunt. “You know exactly what I’m doing, princess.”

Your breath hitched as his long, questing fingers began to trail up towards your hot core, gently pushing the silk fabric of your panties out of the way.

You gulp in anticipation as his fingers gently trace your wet pussy lips. “Mmm, so wet for me already,” Noctis praises in approval, he adored how your body could be so responsive to his touch and voice. How your panties would already be thoroughly soaked purely from anticipation of what would come.

He hummed again with a satisfied smirk on his lips as his finger slipped inside your heat with little to no effort. He used his thumb to press onto your clit, rubbing in small, slow circles. You let out a low moan as he teased your sensitive nub.

You were just starting to pant from his gentle teasing when he removed his hand from your soaked panties altogether. You gaped as he brought his hand, that was covered in your juices, up to his mouth. He used his long tongue to lick your precum from his fingers, his mouth coming off with a ‘pop’ each time. He shamelessly let out a moan of approval at your taste, letting his eyes shut briefly to savor the taste of you on his tongue.

“Oooh, fuck princess. I never get tired of your taste,” he groans out, sending a wave of heat straight to your clit. “But I need to get it from the source.”

You had barely any time to register his words as he moved to crawl under the table. His hand moves back into place, underneath your panties and already stroking at your needy pussy. His other hand joins to pull your panties out of his way.

He then decides with a growl of frustration to take them off all the way, his hands moving to your hips. He plays with the fabric for a second before yanking them off of your delicious curves and down your long legs. He somewhat forcefully spreads your legs wide apart for him.

With your pussy now on full display for him, he took the liberty to observe you. Your clean shaven cunt was soaked, with your juices already dripping down the insides of your thighs. Your legs were already squirming under the table in anticipation, causing him to hold your legs still in his strong grip. The sight made him lick his lips and smirk.

He dove in to eagerly lap at your wet folds, your wetness making lewd sounds from under the table. He drove the tip of his tongue between your folds and into your pussy, licking mercilessly. His nose came in contact with your bare mound as he inhaled your scent. The sweet taste and smell of your juices made him groan into your cunt, sending vibrations straight to your clit. You let out a loud moan as his lips made quick work to latch onto your clit and suckle it gently.

“Oh, fuck!” You cry as he sucks harder, drawing attention from other patrons of the restaurant.

He basks in the sound your moans and curses as he laps at your pussy from beneath the restaurant table, slipping in a finger at the same time.

“Noct,” you choked out of desperation, as you looked to see if anyone was still watching in the restaurant. Just as he began sucking on your clit, you caught the eye of a couple staring in disgust. You couldn’t help but gasp as your cheeks flushed in embarrassment. You reached down and tugged Noct’s ink black tresses, pulling him away from your heat.

“Let them watch, princess. They’ll know just who makes you scream.”

_

“Fuck, Noct!” You screamed out as the vibrator was placed directly on your sensitive clit. You squirmed and writhed on your place on the bed, desperately trying to close your legs to rid you of the intense sensations. After he placed the toy between your thighs again, he locked his strong arms around your thighs to keep your legs open and vulnerable.

You had just came on his cock for the second time in a row a mere few seconds ago, but it seems that tonight your King was in the mood to drag out your pleasure until it turned into pain.

“Please, Noct!” You cried out as your face contorted in a mix of pain and pleasure. Your pussy throbbed from being tortured in an endless orgasm. “Please, just a little break,” you desperately panted out, “way too sensitive..”

He thought for a moment as he nestled between your legs, his brows furrowing as sweat dripped down his forehead. He knew you didn’t want him to stop, at least not really, because you never used your safe word. His lips formed a smirk but it was gone too quick for you to notice.

“Alright, I’ll stop.” But maybe just one more..

You let out an exhale of relief as he took the vibe off of your pussy, setting it aside on the bedside table. That relief was short-lived as he suddenly hiked your thighs up on his shoulders before his hot mouth came down on your pussy.

As soon as his mouth started lapping at your cunt, you started squirming, trying to get away from his mouth. “No, no, no, no!” You babbled frantically with a crack in your voice, almost in tears at the thought of more intense orgasms.

Your core was only about a foot away from his mouth when he let out a cocky chuckle. “Oh, no, no, no baby girl. You’re not taking this pussy away from me.” He roughly yanked you back into place against his awaiting tongue, making you cry out. He devoured your sensitive cunt, his tongue moving between your folds and sucking hard. He continued his cruel assault on your pussy before moving his mouth to your clit and sucking it.

You let out a scream as a wave of pleasure ran over you. Your legs squirmed and your hands gripped the bedsheets, trying to keep yourself grounded through this intense orgasm.

“Aw, there’s my good girl.” He cooed as he crawled up the bed to lay next to your quivering, worn out body. He propped himself up on one elbow to observe and admire his handy work. You never disappoint.

“Always so obedient for her King. Isn’t that right, princess?” He praises you tenderly, his hand cupping your face as he searched your eyes. You nodded with a doped out grin.

“Are you alright, baby doll? That wasn’t too rough for you, right?” He asks to make sure he didn’t overstep any boundaries or push you too far. Noctis was definitely kinky and rough but he never wanted to do anything to you without your consent.

“Well.. It was definitely intense,” you began with a giggle, “but it’s nothing I can’t handle. Don’t worry about it, baby.” You reassured him with a small smile.


End file.
